New Discoveries
by Overmare
Summary: Rarity has a brand new intimate relationship with Twilight, Although, things seem to take a twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight's Sleepover**

It was a warm day, and the skies looked especially clear._ Rainbow Dash must be in a good mood_, thought Rarity. She was walking to Fluttershy's house because her pet, Opal, wasn't feeling very well. She was hoping that Fluttershy could give her something to fix her poor cat. On her way there she ran into her good friend Twilight Sparkle, who flashed her a small grin and winked at her. Rarity simply ignored it and continued her way to Fluttershy's as her friend walked away._ Why did Twilight wink at me?_ Rarity wondered.

Rarity stopped for a moment and thought to herself._ Come to think of it, I don't even remember what I did last night, oh well._

The white mare continued on, disregarding what had just happened, and began walking again. As she arrived Fluttershy noticed her right away with a look of surprise on her face.

"Very good morning to you Rarity" Fluttershy giggled a bit.

"Good morning to you to Fluttershy, why do you look so surprised?"

"I didn't expect you would be here, that's all."

"Why is that? Where would you expect me to be?"

"I thought that you would maybe, you know, be with Twilight today."

_Why would I be with Twilight? Does this have something to do with my encounter with her on my way over?_

"Why would I be with her?"

"Oh, no reason, never mind, I'm sorry."

"That's quite alright. Anyways, my poor Opal is sick; would you have anything to help her?"

"Why of course I do," Fluttershy hands Rarity a pill of medicine to give to her sick pet "This should do the trick!"

"Thank you Fluttershy, I just can't stand to see my poor Opal like this."

The two friends exchange a goodbye, and Rarity heads for home. On her way home she hears some very loud snoring above her, which seems to be coming from a cloud.

_That must be Rainbow Dash again. She's such a laaaaazy pony. I can't really complain though, she did a very nice job day today._

"Rainbow Dash!" shouted Rarity, trying to wake up her friend to thank her for such a beautiful day. She pauses for a moment, but hears nothing.

"RAINBOW DASH!" she shouted again, only this time she woke her up, almost making her fall out of her cloud that she was sleeping in.

"Ugh, what do you want... OH! Hey there party pony, I bet you had a great time last night!"

"What are you talking about Rainbow?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Aw man, this is just too good!"

_Coming to think about, I do remember going over to Twilight's last night with the other girls for a sleepover._

"Rainbow, did we all go to Twilight's last night?"

"Yeah we did, we had a pretty cool party last night!"

"Could you care to tell me what happened last night, since I don't remember anything?"

"Heh, Maybe you should go ask Twilight about that.."

Rarity agrees to this, and lets her friend get back to what she was doing. As she was heading over to the library, the young mare began to wonder what could have possibly happened last night. As she knocks on the door, she hears Twilight coming to answer the door saying to herself, "Oh! I sure hope that's Rarity!"

"Hey there Rarity" Twilight batting her eyes, as she stares at her good friend.

"Um, Hello to you to, Twilight. I have some questions about what happened last night."

"You mean you don't remember?" Twilight's ears droop down, and she seems a little sad from the news she just heard.

"No, but I was wondering if you could fill me in on the situation."

Twilight happily agreed and let Rarity into her home. She told her to go upstairs, and that she would be up there in a second. Twilight was still cleaning up after last night, and re-shelving all the books that fell down from last nights activities.

_I really wonder what happened last night. It most have been very fun and exciting since I don't remember it at all! I still don't know why everypony I talked to pointed me to Twilight. I guess I will find out soon enough._

_"_So! where do you want to start then?" Twilight started, as she walked through the door to her room, levitating some cups with tea she got from the kitchen downstairs, after she finished cleaning up before coming upstairs.

"Can we start from the beginning. From when everypony arrived last night?"

"Yeah okay, that sounds good. So everypony arrived here at 7, and Pinkie almost instantly started the party. Typical Pinkie right? Anyways, as the party started, everypony began dancing, but then Rainbow Dash starting complaining we were doing it wrong. She left for a few moments, and came back with a few bottles of alcohol, and told us to drink up."

"Oh yeah, I remember that! But I didn't drink any of it, all I had was the punch you made."

"Yeah, she also spiked the punch with a whole bottle of vodka."

"Oh, so that's why it tasted a little funny. I just thought you did something different with it."

"Yeah, well, like I was saying. We all started to drink, and everypony started having more fun. The dancing got even crazier and Pinkie was bouncing off the walls!. When everypony was completely smashed out of our minds, we all agreed to play spin the bottle."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think I know where this is going, but please, continue"

"Okay, so Rainbow was the first to spin, and it landed on Applejack, so then Rainbow gave her a little peck on the cheek. Then of course it was Applejack's turn, and it landed on me, and did the same to me as Rainbow did to her. Now it was my turn to spin the bottle, and it landed on you."

"On me?"

"Yeah on you, but please let me finish?"

"Oh, I'm very sorry for interrupting!"

"That's okay, but as I was saying, It landed on you, then I also gave you a peck on the cheek, but when I leaned back, your eyes sparkled a little bit, and it made me feel a little jittery inside. Once you spun the bottle, it landed on me this time. When you saw it landed on me, you sat there, staring at me. Then, you got the cutest little smirk on your face, then lunged towards me, and you kissed me on the lips, for a very long time."

"I kissed you! On the lips!"

"Yeah. At first I was a little shocked, but then I really started to like it, so I started to kiss you back, and we went back and forth like that for a while."

"Oh? that's all then? Just a little drunken fun." Rarity felt kind of relievedwithn the fact, that what happened was only some drunken party fun.

"Well, there was more."

"You mean, that's not all we did?" She started to feel a little worried, but it was a kind of different worry, like she_wanted_to know what happened.

"Well, when we really got into it, the other girls kinda left us and went home. That's when things really got heated."

"Got heated? you mean we had.."

"Yeah. When the girls went home, you asked me if we should go upstairs. Spike was already long asleep so we didn't have anything to worry about. When we got to the room, we both started to kiss each other all over, then we both started to kiss each other, down there" Twilight was looking down towards her crotch area, then looked back up at Rarity, expecting her to say something.

Rarity just sat there, looking deeply into her friends eyes. She was slowly regaining every feeling she had for Twilight from the night before, and it felt, good. Never before has she thought of her friend like this, let alone any other pony she knows.

"Twilight..." Rarity was soft spoken, almost in a curious tone "Can, can you _show_me what we did last night?"

Twilight was shocked at the response she got from Rarity. She didn't expect that feeling was still mutual between the two, because of the response she was getting after telling Rarity what happen end. Twilight stares deeply into Rarity's eyes, and starts to lean closer towards her. She could begin to smell something that was very appealing to her that was coming off of Rarity. It was her mane, from the shampoo she uses when she washes.

"Well, you kinda kissed me, like this." Twilight leans all the way in and places her right hoof behind Rarity's neck. She could feel her tense up at first, but Rarity quickly loosened up, and started to respond to the kiss by kissing Twilight back. Rarity started to add a little tongue, then so did Twilight. The two fell down and began to walk over to the bed while the lips remained locked together.

_Why does this feel so good, I have all these new feelings, and it feels so great!_

"Twilight...?"

"Yes Rarity?" They stopped kissing for a moment, so Rarity could ask Twilight a question.

"I would like to try something, If that's alright with you." Twilight gives her a seductive nod, and Rarity begins what she wants to do. She began to slowly kiss her neck, all up and down it, leaving moist spots of saliva where she had kissed last. Rarity starts to slowly move down, kissing her chest, all over, just like she did her neck.

"Oh" Twilight keeps letting out little moans as Rarity is kissing her all over.

"Is something wrong Twilight?"

"No, no, please, don't stop, it feels so good!"

Rarity continued to caress her lips all over twilight's body. She gives her a subtle look, then she starts kissing even lower, towards Twilight's crotch area. As Rarity gets closer, she is overwhelmed from the fragrance coming from Twilight. She likes it, and becomes even more turned on. Rarity spreads Twilight's hind legs, and stops.

"Twilight. Your very wet down there!"

"That's because, I really, really like you, Rarity"

"I really like you too Twilight" Twilight gives Rarity a smile of reassurance, and Rarity then leans back down and begins to lick Twilight's very wet, but warm and tasty crotch. Almost instantly Twilight lets out some very loud moans, but she is trying as hard as she can to muffle them, so as not to wake up Spike. As Rarity continues to vigorously lick her,Twilight becomes even more wet, and Rarity becomes even more turned on. Rarity begins rubbing her own clit as she continues to lick Twilight, and she too, is becoming very wet.

"Ughn, oh, my, Rarity. Please. Don't. Stop." Pausing between each word, Twilight can barely talk from the pure bliss she is experiencing. She didn't quite remember what happened last night feeling this good, but she knew she liked it. The two were both getting close to climax, and they looked at each other, deeply into each others eyes, as if it was love at first sight.

"oh oh oh oh OH OH OHHHHH" Both girls moaned at the top of their lunges as they reached climax, both moaning very loudly, at the same time, with perfect synchronization. Rarity rolls beside Twilight, while still staring into each others eyes, and leans towards her, and plants a kiss on Twilight's lips. She then smiles, and continues to stare.

"Thank you, Twilight"

"Your welcome Rarity, and thank you to" Both ponies lie together, pressed up against one another, hoping the moment never ends.

"Oh my, I almost forgot!"

"What's the matter Rarity?"

"I got this pill from Fluttershy to give to Opal, she isn't feeling too good. I almost forgot about it! I'm real sorry, but I have to go"

"That's okay. I'm glad our feelings are the same. Maybe I will get to see you tomorrow?"

Rarity starts walking away after getting herself together, then before she leaves the room, she turns around, and smiles at Twilight.

"I will see you tonight, Twilight, goodbye" She takes in everything that has happened, and is very happy about her new feelings toward her friend. She still doesn't understand why, but all she does know, is that she likes it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Confession of a fashionista**

It's been a few days since Rarity went back to Twilight's house to see her again. She was very happy to go and see Twilight once more. Its a strange feeling, one she has never felt before, but its exciting. Just the thought of Twilight being her fillyfriend gets her going, and begins to think about her even more, but, there's something she needs to tell Twilight the next time they see each other.

_Should I tell her? I don't want her to feel embarrassed or anything, but.. ugh, get a hold of your self Rarity! Just trot on over to her house and tell her!_

Rarity finally makes up her mind, and decides that she should tell Twilight something very important. She leaves her store, almost forgetting to turn the open sign to closed, making she that she doesn't get and customers while shes gone. While walking over to Twilight's, she thinks that she should pick something up for her.

_Flowers! its perfect. Although chocolates might be better, flowers have a very distinct taste to them, compared to chocolate that it. Only, what kind of flowers would she like? I think I will just pick her up some roses, very generic, but also very romantic._Rarity starts giggling a little bit. _Oh! it will be just perfect!_

Rarity picks up the flowers for her new mare friend, and continues over to Twilight's. Before Rarity could even knock, Spike open the door. How unexpected she thinks.

"Please Rarity, get in here and shut Twilight up for me! She wont stop talking about you!"

"Cant stop talking about me?"

Rarity looks up the the roses shes levitating above her, and walks through the door of the library, almost nudging into Spike from excitement.

"Twilight! I brought you these roses. I know there cliche, but I heard that they also taste good"

"Oh, thank you Rarity" Twilight begins to blush a little bit "I was going to actually invite you over in a bit, I'm glad your here"

"Really? wow. Anyways, I kinda really need to talk to you about something. In private"

Twilight isn't quite sure what she means by this. Is she ashamed of what happened she thinks?

"Spike, can you go over to Applejack's for a bit, or even Pinkies?"

"aww man! I guess so.."

"Thanks spike, I knew I could count on you!"

Spike leaves the house, almost sulking, but he thinks he understands why he needs to leave. But, he doesn't care much though, it gives him a chance to go to sugar cube corner and get some tasty treats.

"So what did you want to talk about Rarity. I hope you haven't changed your mind about things"

Twilight has troubles saying those few words, thinking the worse to happen. She doesn't know what she would do if Rarity changed her mind. After all, Twilight really cares for her, and would do anything in the world to keep it that way.

"Oh no! It's nothing like that Twilight. I still very much like you, and wish we can see more of each other. But. There something you should know about"

"What is it. You didn't see somepony else these past few days have you" Twilight blurted out, still thinking worst of things to happen.

"No, no, come on Twilight, you know its nothing like that. Its actually about the other night, when I came and asked you about the sleepover."

"Oh, okay. well, what is it then?"

"Promise you wont laugh at me?"

"Laugh at you, I wouldn't dare do such a thing!"

"Okay, well, At the sleepover, that was my first time, you know. Doing it"

"You too!" Twilight quickly replies, A huge sigh of relief come over her. "It, it was my first time to."

"It was your first time as well? that makes me feel a whole lot better. Thank you Twilight"

Rarity sits there, staring into Twilight's eyes, almost in a dazed state.

"You know, its almost hard to believe it was your first time. Everypony kind of assumed that you were a, you know, slut."

"Oh heavens no! What made anypony assume just a nasty, and horrible thing!"

"Well, just they you walk talk about love, and romance, and stuff like that. I'm sorry if I offended you"

Twilight is unsure of what Rarity is going to say next, she thinks she might of hurt her feeling by saying such a crude thing about her.

"No, its quite alright Twilight. Thank you, actually, Thank you for being honest with me."

"It's also surprising because you were just so good in bed. The second time we did it, It felt way better then I first remembered it."

"Really? I guess you really liked it then. I hope I did a good job then."

Rarity begins to giggle a bit, even starting to blush. Both ponies just sit there, looking at eacher, looking at each others beauty. Twilight starts to look a little down though.

"Rarity..?"

"yes?"

"I don't remember doing anything for you that night. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I helped myself that time. But, I guess you owe me one then right?"

Rarity gives Twilight a very seductive look, and winks at her. She gets up starts walking to the stairs, while wagging her rump around, teasing Twilight. The white mare turns her head and looks back at Twilight, while raising a brow.

"You like what you see?"

"Oh yes I do Rarity. Its just so lovely!"

"Well guess what. It's all yours, but, you have to follow me first"

Twilight agrees to this without even giving it a second thought, staring at Rarity, starting to get turned on. As Rarity continues to tease Twilight with her rump, even wagging her tail a bit, give Twilight a glances at the good stuff. Before Rarity has a chance to get comfortable on the bed, Twilight cant hold it anymore, and leaps on Rarity, kissing her all over, then plants a long kiss on her lips, before giving Rarity a chance to speak.

_Oh my, this feels so good already, and she hasn't even starting licking me yet. I defiantly think I can get used to this._

Twilight slowing starting kissing Rarity lower and lower, returning the favor that Rarity had given her the night before. Twilight spreads Rarity's legs, and begins to lick her. Rarity instantly begins to moan feeling pure pleasure. Before Twilight really gets into it, time started to slow slow, and her heart beat grows louder by the seconds. She can hear the door to he room opening, she looks over, and see's Spike walk into the room. The young, and innocent dragon almost stops dead in his tracks, unsure of what he should do.

"R..Rarity...?"

Spike has no idea whats going on. All he can see is the love of his life doing some naughty things with Twilight. There's a very funny smell to the room, and Spike is unsure of what it is. He almost instantly begins to cry, and runs away. Twilight immediately gets off of Rarity and chases after Spike.

"Spike!"

Twilight is unsure of what she is going to, or how she is going to explain this. But one thing she is sure of, is that she is screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A sad, But necessary agreement**

Rarity is left all alone on the bed. She cant even come close to fathom what Spike must be going through. She has known that Spike had a huge crush on her the first time Spike had met her.

_Might as well go see if I can help Twilight calm Spike down a bit. I just hope I don't make things worse._

Rarity climbs out of bed, and can already hear the sobs coming from the small green dragon. When she starts to walk down the stairs, Spike stops crying, and just looks at her as she finishes walking down.

"Rarity, hmfph" Spike says, while still sobbing a little

"Spike, I know there's nothing I could possibly say to make you feel better" Rarity begins to speak, "But, If it makes you feel any better" She begins to sigh "You wont have to worry about seeing me here anymore"

Rarity lowers here head down to the floor, trying not to make any eye contact with Spike, let alone Twilight. She knows that this has gone a little far, to fast. The fun has ended and quickly as it began. She knows it needs to be done after seeing what happened to Spike. She walks over to Spike and kisses him on the cheek, and walks on the door. She has never felt this sad before, never this _heartbroken._

_It needed to be done. As much as I care for my dear Twilight, I cant hurt Spike like that._

Finding a place to think, She walks over to a stream by the park, looking at the water as a flows ever so gently. Rainbow dash is flying over head, and can hear Rarity sobbing below. She fl'ys down and sits next to her.

"You alright there Rarity?" The rainbow pony is unsure of what to do, shes not very good when it comes to things like this.

"Does it look like I'm okay?." She begins to cry even more, thinking about Twilight. "We..we decided not to see each other anymore.."

Rainbow Dash is stunned, unsure of what to do next. What could have possibly happened? Before Rainbow can say anything, another pony runs up behind them, its Twilight.

"Rarity! I thought I would find you here!" Twilight is panting by the time she stops, sitting down beside the other two ponies.

"Twilight I'm sorry, but.."

Before She could finish her sentence, Twilight interrupts her.

"I know.." Her ears flop down, looking down into the stream. "As much as I care for you..what happened to Spike..we cant let that happen again. It's probably for the best right?"

"Spike? what happened to Spike?" The rainbow pony cuts in

"I..we don't want to talk about Rainbow. Do you think you can leave us alone for a bit? we need to talk"

"Fine. Just when it was getting good to!" She flys off, probably going to find some cloud to sleep on. After all, shes a pretty lazy pony for how active she is.

"so.." Twilight begins "It's for the best right?"

"Yeah for the best. But, you will always have a special place in my heart, being my first and all" She walks over to Twilight and kisses her on the cheek. She feels better after this, but she also feels sad, knowing that they are no longer together. She then sighs and beings her way home.

On her way home, she stops at the store and picks up a tub of ice cream. This is sure to make me feel better she thinks. While checking out, she notices the local school teacher in the check out isle next to her. Shes never noticed before, but she thinks to herself that she is very pretty.

_Oh my, what am I thinking. I can be thinking stuff like this, I just got out of..._

She cant even finish her thought without sobbing a bit. She pays the cashier and walks out of the store. As shes walking, she feels like shes going to faint, so she sits down on the bench just outside of the store. Rarity feels somepony's hoof on her shoulder. She looks up and notices its Cheerilee.

"What's wrong? I see you have a tub of ice cream there, is everything alright?" The school teacher sits down, trying to comfort her.

"Not really. I just.." She cant even finish her sentence without crying.

_It was for the best Rarity. Sure she meant a lot to me, but we are still very good friends. It's not like__I'm never going to see her again_

"It's okay, I think I know what happened. Would you like to talk about it?" Cheerilee sits there, rubbing Rarity's back with her hoof. "Would you like to come over and talk about it? Its pretty cold out, and I can't let you walk home like this."

"Okay I guess. Thank you"

Rarity follows her home, walking behind Cheerilee. She has the strange feeling she cant seem to shake.

_Why do I keep feeling like this. Gosh shes so pretty. No, stop it Rarity. You just got out of something, you cant just be throwing yourself out there again. But shes just so.. Do I..like her?_

She shakes her head trying to forget about what she is thinking. But she cant, it would hurt Twilight to much if she does anything about this new feeling. Its just to soon she thinks.

They arrive at the house, and Rarity stops for a second. It looks so familiar. She looks at what street it is, and notices its only a few streets away from hers.

"Wow, I never knew you lived so close. I live just over there" She points in the direction where she lives, and Cheerilee chuckles a bit.

"Here, let me take your ice cream and put it in my ice box so it doesn't melt" Rarity agrees, and sits down on the couch in the living room. Cheerilee comes back with some chocolate and wine.

Rarity looks up, and her eyes widen as she sees Cheerilee with her favorite type of wine

"Is that..?"

"Yup! Cherry. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" Rarity can feel her mouth start to drool about, as she cant wait to have a glass of her most favorite wine in the world.

"Rarity. I, I have to tell you something. It may be a bad time, but you need to know."

Rarity gives her full attention after she hears this

_Don't tell me shes thinking what__I'm thinking? No, cant be, don't be so selfish. It's not like me._

Not like me. She thinks those lost few words over.

_Maybe.. Maybe what everypony thought about me is true? I just left Twilight, and i'm already having feelings for another pony. But the feeling I have is different. Its hard to describe, its just feels so..natural? Maybe..._

_"_You alright Rarity? your just kind of staring into your glass"

"Oh. I'm sorry, I was just, thinking about things." Rarity turns her head and smiles at the pony sitting next to her.

"What were you thinking about, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I know I just got out of a relationship..but, I was thinking about...you." Rarity stops looking at her, and looks back into her glass, unprepared of what she is going to say. She takes a sip of her wine, and places back on the table in front of her.

_What is she going say. Why did I tell her, stupid, stupid._

"I, I think about you to Rarity.." Cheerilee begins to blush a little bit, just at the thought of telling her out loud.

_She, thinks about me.._

"That's kind of why I asked you to come over. Every time I see you pass the school, my mind runs blank for a minute, and the kids are always asking me what I'm looking at. And your sister, she looks so much like you. It makes me happy to know I have something close to remind me of you." She starts blushing even more "Look at me, rambling on" letting out a small giggle.

"I feel a lot better knowing that. thank you Cheerilee." She looks at the clock above her t.v and notices that its almost midnight. "Oh my, look at the time. Its getting pretty late. I would love to stay longer, but I must go"

"Yeah your right, I shouldn't keep you. So, will I get to see you again? I mean..I know what just happened, but, I was just wondering"

"I don't know, maybe. I will see you later then?"

Cheerilee grabs the ice cream and hands it to her. She knows she doesn't' need it anymore, but she takes it anyways. The two ponies say goodbye, and Rarity heads home for the night.

A week has gone by, and Rarity feels like she should go outside for a walk, after all, its Friday and she deserves it after a long day of work.

_What time is it, three? oh, school gets out in half an hour doesn't it? I think I will go see__Cheerilee._

She switches her sign once again, and begins walking to the school. By the time she gets there, school is just about done, and can see Cheerilee talking to her students, probably reminding them about school work and such. She can see her sister as well, and shes turning around to look out the window. She sees her mouth open, then sees Cheerilee's head look up, surprised, and walks over to the School doors.

"Rarity! How nice to see you. Come on in, school will be dismissed in just a second"

Rarity smiles and walks inside, and can see her sister and friends, along with the rest of her classmates.

"Alright class, you can all go home now" All the kids cheer a little, knowing its the weekend, and they grab there things and hurry out of the school, and with a blink of an eye there all gone.

"So what brings you here" Cheerilee asks Rarity and she is folding papers and placing them into a pair of saddle bags.

"Well, I have been thinking over, and well, I have admitted to myself that I like you, and was going to ask you if you would like to come over for dinner tonight?" Rarity gets butterflies in her stomach, becoming nervous of what the purple pony might say.

Cheerilee looks at Rarity and giggles like a little school filly going on her first date. "I would love to. Say I come over at seven?"

Rarity smiles back at her, and the butterflies in her stomach are gone. "Sounds good, I guess I will see you then?"

Rarity starts to leave, with a large smile across her face.

Cheerilee giggles again, "Not so fast" She goes over to Rarity and kisses her on the lips. As she breaks the kiss, she looks and Rarity and smiles. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't hold it in."

Rarity looks at her, and smirks "Is that all my dear?" She reaches over and begins to kiss Cheerilee, slowing adding tongue to each kiss.

_This feeling I have. It's really good, but so different then with Twilight. It feels natural..._

They both break the kiss, and smile at each other.

"So I will see you tonight then?" Rarity says.

"Of course"

Rarity leaves the School, and Cheerilee stays behind to finish up her work, and to close the school for the weekend. Rarity can only imagine how happy she is, and what a great night it is going to be.

Rarity is at home slaving over the stove, trying her best to prepare the pasta dinner she is cooking, trying to impress Cheerilee on her first date. She hears the door knock, and leaves the stove for a quick minute to answer it.

"Hello Cheerilee, welcome to my house, clad to see you found your way here"

They Kiss, and she lets her come inside. "You can go sit down if you like, i'm just finishing up."

Rarity tops her dish with some hay, and levitates both plates over to the table.

"This looks mighty tasty Rarity"

The two begin to eat, letting out few moans from how delicious the food is. They finish their food, and Rarity bring the dishes into the kitchen. When Rarity walks into the living room, she sees Cheerilee laying on the couch, with a look on here face, telling Rarity to come here.

_So soon? We only just started dating. But. This does feel right._

"This may be our first date, it kind of feels right you know?" Cheerilee says

_Is she reading my mind?_

"I was just thinking the same thing" Rarity plants a kiss on Cheerilee, and they both starting adding tongue each time, shoving their tongues down each others throats even further.

"Shouldn't we go upstairs?" Cheerilee suggests

"I don't think I can wait for that" Rarity barley manages to add, in between each kiss.

Cheerilee Starts to kiss Rarity on her neck, going lower down her body. Rarity can herself become wet, and the pony on top of slowly makes it down to her crotch area. Cheerilee also notices herself become very wet, as she becomes excited with what she is about to do.

She begins to lick Rarity, moving up and down, trying to find the sweet spot with each facial expression Rarity makes. She find her clit, and Rarity lets out a very loud moan. She starts to lick even harder.

"aaahh" Rarity lets out a scream of pleasure. "Yeah, right there, keep.. oh my.. going.."

Cheerilee brings her hoof up, and starts to rub her even more.

_This feels so, so good! I can feel i'm almost there!_

Rarity's back starts to arch as she comes close to climax

"ahhh, ohh, AHHHHHH" Rarity lets out a loud scream, and falls down into her couch, panting. "Thank you Cheerilee, that felt amazing. Would you like me to do you now?"

"That's alright, you look exhausted, I couldn't ask you to do that. Besides, I had plenty of pleasure doing you." Cheerile giggles and falls over on rarity. They both lay on the couch, cuddling. They both close there eyes and begin to fall asleep. Before they fall asleep, they hear the door knock.

_Who could that be?_

She opens the door, and is surprised to see Twilight standing there.

"Hey Rarity, I know its late, but, I just came over to say sorry, and that maybe we could.." She looks over Rarity's shoulder, and sees Cheerilee laying on the couch. Twilight is speechless, standing there with a look of shock on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**An unwanted surprise**

Rarity wakes up in her own bed the next morning, unsure of how she got there.

_Was it all a dream? Last thing I remember was falling asleep on the couch with Cheerilee_.

She gets out of bed still feeling a bit groggy. She walks into the bathroom to freshen up before going downstairs. She stops in her tracks almost instantly from what she sees in front of her.

_Roses? How..? Those can't be what I think they are_.

She turns the taps on the bathroom sink and lets the water run until it's warm. The mirror above her starts to fog up, so she uses a cloth to wipe most of the buildup off. The reflection she sees in the mirror makes her sigh. It was the roses.

_Did I do the right thing? Leaving Twilight like that._

The white mare puts her hooves underneath the water, and then brings them back up to rub her face. She lets out another sigh and turns the taps off.

A very pleasant smell coming from downstairs makes it into Rarity's snout.

_Mmmmm what is that smell,_she thinks

Following the scent, she finds herself downstairs in the kitchen to see Cheerilee fixing breakfast.

"How's my sleepy pony doing this morning" Cheerilee happily asks her

Rarity smiles and begins to speak, "wha.. What happened last night? How did I.. We end up in my bed?"

_Cheerilee is still here. Was it real?_ _Here we go with my bad memory again. Not able to remember anything_she thinks to herself

"Well, after we had sex, we started to fall asleep. Somepony came to the door, and then you got up and answered it. After opening the door, you nearly scared me half to death when you fainted and fell to the floor."

She walks over to Rarity and hugs her tight. "I then ran over to pick you up, and to see who was at the door. It was your friend that you hang out with, Twilight Sparkle. She looked awfully sad, like something terrible had just happened to her. She handed me roses, and I put them in your bathroom, since that's probably the first place you would go to."

They break the hug, and rarity looks down at the floor - her ears flopped down the sides of her head. She looks up and Cheerilee, and tells her, "Cheerilee. I need to tell you something."

She pulls her over to the couch, and they sit down.

"Remember last week, at the store, when you found me on the bench bawling my eyes out? Well, It was Twilight that I had just separated from and.." Her throat starts to choke up a bit, thinking about the words she is about to say. "Those roses upstairs were from me. I gave them to Twilight when we started to date." Still pretty choked up, she manages to let out a few more words "I hope you don't think any less of me for not letting you know at first"

Cheerilee brings her hoof up to Rarity, and raises her head, then begins to speak

"As long as you're happy now. That's all that matters right? After all, you have me now" She smiles at Rarity, trying to cheer her up the best she can.

"Well yes, I'm happy that I'm with you and all, but it's just.. Twilight was special to me. She was the first mare...pony I had ever been with. I never thought I would ever like a mare, let alone one of my best friends. I really hurt Twilight, and I know we agreed on this, but, I don't know. Let's just forget it okay?"

Cheerilee nods her head, and kisses Rarity on the cheek. "Breakfast is waiting in the other room. Hope you like eggs and home hay fries"

The two go into the kitchen and begin eating their meals.

"So what's on your agenda today Cheerilee?" asks Rarity

"Well, I have to go home and mark some papers so I can hand them back to the kids. We could do something before then though if you would like?"

"No, that's alright." Rarity begins "I think I still need to patch things up with Twilight. She's still one of my best friends after all"

They finish up with their food, and bring the dishes over to the sink.

"I will finish up here Cheerilee, I know you have a lot of work to catch up on. Don't want to upset the kids now right" Rarity finishes, winking at the fuchsia pony in front of her.

She chuckles a bit, and walks over to Rarity. "Alright then. I'll see you later then" She kisses her on the lips, and walks out of the shop.

"UGH! What am I going to do?" Stomping her hooves on the floor "Why did I have to be so stupid and get myself in this kind of mess! What the hay am I going to say to Twilight!"

_Twilight. Is she even going to want to be my friend anymore?_

She finishes the dishes, and puts them on a rack to dry. She looks into the living room, and the mess from the night before is still there. The pillows are thrown off the couch, and the blanket that was over top of it is nowhere to be seen. She uses her magic to pick up the pillows, and put them back on the couch.

_The bed must be a mess as well. Better go clean that up to_ she thinks.

Walking into the room, she notices the bed is a mess, with the blankets thrown off, leaving only a sheet.

"Oh, there's that silly old couch blanket."

She picks it up, and places it by the door.

"That Cheerilee must buck in her sleep with the way she left this bed."

She picks up the blankets for the bed, and fits them back onto to. She fluffs the pillows, and puts them underneath the blankets. The night lamp was still on from the night before, so she turns it off. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the roses once again.

_Those stupid roses. I better throw them out._

She walks over to bathroom, and bites onto the roses picking them up, and then something falls out of them.

_Is that..a letter?_

She sits down and opens the letter and begins to read it.

_Dear beautiful and wonderful Rarity,_

_ I'm writing this letter to you, to apologize for what has happened a few days ago. Spike has already forgotten about what has happened. He convinced himself that he was just seeing things, and that you would never do such a thing. Close one right? Anyways, I know that we agreed upon what we did, but, I think it might have been a little soon. I…We were not thinking straight, and probably made the wrong decision. I still like you very much, and want to be with you. I, I love you. There, I said it. I love Rarity, and I'm not afraid to say it._

_ Your best friend and lover,_

_ Twilight Sparkle_

Rarity drops the letter and begins to cry, unable to stop herself.

_What have I done! I'm so stupid. Maybe it was a little fast. But I'm with Cheerilee now, and I really like her. Ugh stupid me! Why did Rainbow Dash have to spike that punch!_

Still sobbing a little bit, she gets up, and throws both the letter and the roses into the trash. Rarity looks around the room, and is content with its looks. She remembers the couch blanket, and picks it up. She almost trips walking down the stairs, but catches herself on the railing. With the blanket now on the couch, she forces a fake smile on her face, and walks out the door to begin her day.

It's another nice day out, just like the day she went over to Fluttershy's house to get some medicine for her pet. Bright blue sky, with almost no clouds. She looks around the town, seeing everypony go about their days, carrying on their daily lives. She sees Lyra and BonBon sitting on a bench near the town square fountain, smiling at each other, laughing after each time she sees one of them open their mouths.

She sighs and continues to walk on.

_What am I ever going to say to twilight, I don't want to hur..._

Her thought is broken by somepony crashing into her.

"Sorry Rarity, didn't see you there!" Rainbow Dash says to her

_Well THAT voice sounds familiar_

"Watch where you're going next time! Can't you see a lady is trying to walk here?"

"Where ya headin'? Probably over to Twilight's huh?" Rainbow asks her

"Well yes, I was going over there to..."

"It's okay you don't need to tell me, we all know. Twilight asked us to come over yesterday because she had something to tell us. She asked us to stay there while she went over to your place to give you something. But before we knew it, she came running home crying her eyes out, and explained to whole thing us."

"Oh, so then you know about.."

"Cheerilee and you? yeah."

"Are you mad at me?" Rarity asks her, feeling a little bit scared

"Me? I'm not the one to judge about what you do. After all, I'm not the only pony that swings _that_way anymore right?" Nudging Raritys shoulder a bit. "But..."

"But? What's wrong Dash, is Twilight mad at me?"

"Well, she's not exactly _mad_at you, but everypony is pretty upset. They're all at the library still. She asked them to stay the night. I left myself, and decided to get up early as you can see."

Rarity thanks Rainbow Dash for the information, and makes her way over to the library. She sees even more ponies going about their days, happier than ever, without anything to worry about.

_Well this isn't going to go well. Everypony hates me, and it's all because of our stupid agreement._

She sees Big Mac walking down the same street as her, and they stop to talk.

"Going over to Twilight's huh?"

"Applejack told you?"

"Eeeyup. I won't hold you up though, carry on."

They exchange goodbyes, and Rarity continues on her way to the Library once again. Upon reaching her destination, she can see her friends through the window, trying to comfort Twilight. She knocks on the door, and Applejack answers it.

"Oh. It's you. Come on in, I suppose."

"Thanks Applejack, I really need to talk to Twilight."

"Well, I don't know if she's in the best mood to be talking to _you_right about now. But it will help I guess"

Aj closes the door behind Rarity, and everypony looks at her, except Twilight.

"Hello girls. How is everypony doing" she begins to speak

"What are _you_doing here" Pinkie says to her "Can't you see what you have done to poor Twilight"

Twilight is sitting down; she looks like a complete wreck. Her mane is all over the place, and she has pretty big bags under her eyes.

"Pinkie, I know, and I'm sorry to the both of you, sorry to all of you."

"Sorry won't cut it missy!" Pinkie cuts in

"I know sorry is nowhere close to cutting it. But... I got your letter Twilight."

Twilight looks up at Rarity, and she can tell that she is deeply sorry about everything, just from the way she looks. Everything Twilight could want in a pony is right in front of her. What was once hers, gone.

"I really meant everything I said in that letter you know." Twilight says, raising her voice a bit, bringing tears to her eyes. "Every bit of it. It's true. I _love_ you! But once I saw Cheerilee...Everything changed. I.. Hated you."

_She hates me._

"I know there's nothing I can say to change your mind or anything. But..." Rarity starts to say

"Oh just stop saying sorry. You don't even mean it" Applejack cuts in. "We all know about you and that whore Cheerilee"

"You take that back! Don't say anything bad about her, or even bring her in on this. It's not her fault!" Rarity snaps back, becoming a little short tempered.

"Yeah? Then whose fault is it then huh? The mare in the moon?"

"Applejack..don't." Rarity tells her.

"Don't what? Can't face the truth! Maybe you're the whore! Not even a week later, and you're already screwing another mare!"

"Applejack.. please. stop!"

"Oh ho ho, I'm not done with you. You have no idea what you have done to Twilight. She loves you, you know that? She truly loves you with all her heart. and what do you do? You express your love by sleeping with another pony!"

"Stop it, now!" Twilight cuts in on the argument. "We did agree on the breakup.."

"Oh come on Twilight. We all know you didn't really mean that. You were just scared and didn't know what to do."

_Did we really mean it?_

"You see Aj, it's noponies fault then. Twilight even said" Rarity cuts back in

"Stop trying to make this seem less than it is. Just accept what's going on, and don't try to get out of this. It's YOUR problem now!"

Rarity is unable to handle everything that is going on, and screams at the top of her lungs, losing almost all control of what she is going to say.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU APPLEJACK. THIS IS BETWEEN TWILIGHT AND I. YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS, AND I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT CHEERILEE. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS GOING ON, OR WHAT I FEEL! YOU DONT THINK I FEEL TO HUH? SO JUST BUTT OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She runs towards the door, and opens it.

"GOODBYE!"

She runs out, slamming the door behind her. Still crying at the top of her lungs, running through the town, trying to find Cheerilee, and tell her what has just happened.

The first place she looks is the school, but the lights are off, and she isn't there. The next place she must be at is her house. Rarity starts to run towards Cheerilee's house, and sees that the lights are on.

She barges into the house, still sobbing pretty heavily, startling Cheerilee pretty bad, sending papers all over the place.

"Rarity? What's wrong, why are you crying?"

Rarity tries to tell her what's wrong, but only gibberish is coming out of her mouth.

"I..Twilights..Applejack..Mad..Yelling..." She falls over and starts to cry even harder.

"Come on now, let's go over to the couch and tell me what's wrong. I hate it when I see you cry."

_Hate. Twilight hates me. My..my friends hate me_

"So tell me," handing Rarity a tissue, "What happened."

"Well, After cleaning up the house this morning after you left, I went upstairs to throw out the roses, but a letter came out." She settles down a bit, and stops the tears, but is still choked up. "I opened it, and inside was Twilight admitting that she loved me and that she was wrong about the breakup"

Rarity can feel Cheerilee's hooves rubbing her back, which makes her feel a bit better, and continues to tell her what happened.

"After that I went over to Twilight to apologize, but Applejack went at it, and started yelling at me. She even said a few bad things about you and that's when I lost it. I started to yell back, and before I knew it, I was running all over town looking for you"

"It's okay my dear, your here now. I got you." Cheerilee says, comforting her. "You.. you don't feel the same way about her..do you?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean, I don't love her, but, I can't shake the feeling that maybe she was right about the break up."

"Oh?" Cheerilee looks a little surprised from what she had just said to her.

"No, no no no! Don't get me wrong here, I really like you, and don't want that to change. I want to be with you every day, and never leave your arms. It's just.."

"It's okay Twilight. I know what you mean. She was very special to you, and understands how you feel." She leans over kisses Rarity on the lips, caressing them slowly.

_These lips. I love these lips. Everything about her.. I just love!_

"You know." Rarity says, almost completely done sobbing "You always find a way to cheer me up with your lips."

Cheerilee giggles a bit, and begins to speak "I could cheer you more by kissing your_ other lips_if you like" Winking at her.

"Oh Cheerilee!" She says, lunging herself towards her fillyfriend, landing a kiss on her lips as they fall into the couch.

Cheerilee begins her regular routine by kissing Rarity's neck, leaving little wet spots in her fur.

"I think it's my turn to do you this time Cheerilee" Rarity says seductively, winking and licking her lips.

Rarity begins to slowly kiss her, moving her tongue into the mares mouth, shoving it down her through more and more each time they kiss. She brings her hoof in between Cheerilee's hind legs, and beings to rub her clit.

Cheerilee reacts instantaneously by letting out a loud moan

"mmmm. That feels sooo good!"

Rarity rubs slowly, and then goes faster, watching the fuchsia mare moan each time she speeds up.

She stops kissing Cheerilee on the lips, and slowly moves down her neck, doing the very same thing that she does to her. As Rarity is kissing all around her neck, she buries her snout into Cheerilee's mane, and smells it.

_Oh my goodness. What is that smell? It's so amazing!_

"Hehe, that tickles" Cheerilee peeps out between each moan. "Rarity.. you're wet. I can feel you dripping all over my fur."

"Your mane smells amazing! What do kind of shampoo do you use?" Rarity asks

Cheerilee doesn't reply, and just smiles at her, using her hoof pushing Rarity's head down towards her wet pussy.

She gets the hint, and takes control once again, by starting to kiss her belly. As she moves down, she slaps Cheerilee's rump with her free hoof, and she lets out a little squeal.

"Did you like that?" Rarity asks

"Harder."

"What" Rarity says confused

"HARDER!"

"Ohhh!"

Rarity slaps her again and again, increasing the force a little bit each time, without trying to hit her to hard so that it doesn't hurt.

"Rarity. I want you...ugh...to go down on me...oh my god...NOW!"

She agrees without a second thought, and begins to rub her snout into Cheerilee's hot, wet pussy.

Cheerilee lets out a loud moan, slamming her hooves on the floor.

She is licking all over, looking for the that magic button that makes Cheerilee go crazy, while at the same time, rubbing her very own hot and wet pussy.

Cheerilee uses one of her hooves to direct Rarity to the right spot, and when she hits it, her back arches immediately from the pleasure.

"Right there.. ugh.. Right there, don't stop!"

Rarity begins to lick even harder, trying to make her cum faster.

"Rarity! I think..I think I'm coming! ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh!"

She stops rubbing herself, and uses that hoof to rub Cheerilee as she is still licking to add to the pleasure.

The doorbell rings. But neither of them notices.

Rarity gives one final push, and can feel Cheerilee tense up

"AHHH! I'm coming!" Cheerilee arches her back, and slams her hoof on the floor, knocking more papers over.

"How was that?"

"That was just amazing. Thank you" Cheerilee says "Oh, sorry."

She wipes Rarity's snout off, and kisses her on the cheek.

"What was that?" Rarity asks

"Oh, it was nothing to worry about."

The doorbell rings again.

"Who could that be?"

Cheerilee gets up and answers the door. It's Applejack.

"Why you all sweaty...?" Applejack asks her.

Rarity gets up, and walks over to the door as well.

"Who is it?" She looks around Cheerilee, and sees that it's Applejack.

"Applejack?"

"Rarity? What in the hay!"

Applejack is frozen, knowing what had just happened. Even after their recent encounter. She is shocked that this... would happen again so quickly..

"I can't believe you Rarity.."

Applejack leaves it at that, and starts to walk away.

"Applejack...Wait!"


	5. Chapter 5

**An Apples love like no other**

Applejack leaves it at that, and starts to walk away.

"Applejack...Wait!" Rarity shouts out, running after her friend, trying to grab her attention so she can say one last thing to change her mind. Applejack stops and turns around, probably just to yell at Rarity, but this time is a little different.

"You know. I came over here to apologize for my short temper. But" She sighs " I can see I was wrong" snapping at Rarity

_Why would she even think about coming over here?_

"You just...Don't Understand" Rarity tells Applejack as she walks away once again.

Applejack stops for a minute, turning around, walking back to Rarity.

"You don't think I understand? Is that what you honestly think?" Applejack says, raising her voice a bit towards Rarity

"Yes, that is exactly what I think. You have never _loved_ anypony before, so you have no idea what it feels like to be in my position right now!" Rarity told her, in a bit of a snooty manner.

"Rarity. There something I guess I should tell you then. You see, I was in love with a stallion once. Or so I thought." Applejack confesses

"What are you saying my dear? Your telling me that you have been in love!" She manages to say, still shocked from the confession

Rarity is still quite shocked, changing her mood almost completely. In all of Equestria, The one pony who Rarity thought would be the last of her friends to even think about finding love...has already... done it?. But what could she possibly mean by _or so she thought_

"It was a long time ago, even before Twilight had come to Ponyville" Applejack begins "It was even before any of us were good friends"

Rarity notices that Applejack looks a little sad, probably because of the memories that still linger around in her mind.

"It's alright Applejack. I understand, you don't need to tell me anything. I, I'm sorry" She speaks up, trying not to upset her friend.

"No. You don't understand, Nopony understands. Thats why I have to tell you." Applejack says with a look of determination, trying to hide her sadness that is clearly now visible to the two mares in front of her. "Let's go inside ya'll, and I'll tell ya what happened."

Rarity and Cheerilee both look at each other, then back to Applejack, lowering their heads in agreement. Cheerilee leads them inside, and welcomes them to the couch. There is still a funny smell to the room, but nopony seems to notice, or even bother saying anything.

"It all started when I met _him_that one summer all those years ago..." She began, taking off her beloved hat, placing it on the table in front of her. Every single thing that happened is coming back to her, as if it had happened only yesterday.

Applejack is laying in the sand by the beach, Bathing in the sun after a hard days of work on the farm. She had taken out the ties that hold her mane, and tail before going for a quick swim to cool off, letting her hair flow in the wind, taking it all in. Just as she is about to close her eyes for a small nap on the beach, She can hear somepony coming towards her.

"Go away Big Macintosh, can't you see I'm a little busy!" She says, thinking its her brother coming to get her and bring her back to the farm to do some more work.

She gets no response. She can hear the pony getting even closer, but suddenly, the mystery pony moving, and she cant hear anything anymore. She opens her eyes see a light blue pegasus stallion standing over top of her, scaring her half to death, making her jump up instantaneously.

"Hey! What in the hay do you think your doing sneaking up on a pony like that that!" Applejack says

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didnt mean to scare you like that. I just seen you laying here all alone, and that maybe you would like some company" The stallion starts

"Me? Company?" Applejack snickers a bit "Nopony ever asks me for...Oh my, where are my manners. Howdy, The name is Applejack" Introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you Applejack, Muh, My name Soarin" He says, exchanging the introduction, blushing just a little bit.

"Hey, what's with all the blushing?" She asks, becoming a little curious

"Oh!. Well, The real reason why I came over here is because when I seen you, I thought you were the most gorgeous mare in all of Equestria" He admittes, shying away from Applejack.

"Shoot. You think I'm pretty?" Applejack says, starting to blush.

Soarin nods at her response, Though an awkward silence falls over them, while they both look at the sand, moving their hooves about.

"Wait, you live at Sweet Apple Acres? They make the best pies!" Soarin excitingly says

"Darn tootin I do. Let's go then, ill just pack up my things here and we will get on our way"

Although the stallion in front of her looks quite familiar, she cant seem to think about where she had ever seen him before. It's a weird feeling, but she just shrugs it off and continues to pack up her things.

"Well, that's every thing. Just give me a minute here to but my mane ties back in." Picking up the ties that are lying on top of her saddle bags.

"Here, let me help you with that" Soarin suggests, picking up one of the ties, blushing a bit.

Applejack looks at him for a second, and sees that he really does want to help her. She blushes, and fixes her mane the way she wants it, and indicating where to tie it. Soarin ties her mane, and backs away.

"Gosh. You sure are pretty." Soarin says again, still overwhelmed from the mare

"Aw shucks romeo, let's get going to the farm." She says, while putting on favorite hat, and throwing on her saddle bags.

The two begin their walk to the farm, and Applejack is starting to notice something a little funny. Everypony is whispering amongst their friends as both Soarin and Applejack walk by them.

_What in the hay is going on with all the ponies, and why are they all talkin amongst themselves like that?_

"Say there Soarin, why do you think everypony is acting this way?" She asks him

"Oh sorry. It..It's because of me." He says, feeling a bit sorry

"Because of you? Why the hay would everypony be looking at you?" She asks

"Well, you see, I..I'm part of the Wonderbolt group." He admits, bowing his head a little bit towards the ground

"The Wonderbolts? Ain't those ponies those famous high flyers that do all those fancy tricks?"

"Yeah, that would be me"

"Shoot, would you look at that. I got me a famous pony hittin on me. Aint that something" She says, Chuckling a bit. "But that's quite alright, doesn't make any difference to me. I would have never known if you wouldnt have told me right there" Nudging him on the shoulder "So, what brings you to Ponyville anyways. Shouldn't you be in Canterlot?"

"Celestia gave us a vacation, and I thought I would come here to relax a bit. But, I think I might have found another reason" He says, winking at Applejack. "You know, I'm glad that you didn't know who I was. I like to just get away from things you know, Be able to go out, and do what I want without being noticed."

"Well none of that matters to me. A pony is a pony, regardless of who they are" She says, winking back at him.

The two keep on walking, exchanging stories about each other, completely forgetting about all the ponies looking at them as they walked by. Applejack was starting to have this new kind of feeling she had never had before. Could this feeling mean that she _likes_ Soarin? Either way, shes just happy she has found a new friend.

"Well" She begins as they arrive at the farm "Here we are. Sweet Apple Acres!"

"Wow, look at all the apple trees! It must take you forever to pick all of them!" Soarin says, astonished from the view

"Eeeyup" Big Mac cuts in, walking over to greet his sister and new friend.

"Howdy Big Macintosh, this here is Soarin, I met him at the beach a little while ago. Thought I would bring him to see the farm." Applejack tells him

"You mean to tell me this here pegasus is Soarin, One of the stallions from that there Wonderbolt group?" Big mac asks, surprised to see such a celebrity with his sister.

"He's just Soarin to me Big Macintosh, This whole Wonderbolt thing doesn't make any difference to me." She says, looking over at the light blue pegasus.

"Its nice to meet you Big Macintosh. This is quite the farm you guys got here." Soarin says, shaking the big work horses hoof.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Soarin. Were having apple pie for desert." Applejack asks him

"You had me at stay. The apple pie just seals the deal!" He says, licking his lips.

Applejack laughs, and brings Soarin into the house. She takes off her hat, and saddle bags, and hangs them on the hanger beside the door. Just as she is about to say something, Applebloom jumps out of nowhere and gives Applejack a welcome home hug.

"Hey Applejack!" She says. She turns her head to see that Applejack has company, and she also seems to know who it is. "I..Is that...who I think it is" She says, opening hr eyes bigger then ever.

"Yes Applebloom, this here is Soarin, and if you would be so kind to treat him like any other pony, It would mean to world to me okay." Applejack asks her.

"Well its nice to meet you too Applebloom. I guess you already know who I am then." Soarin tells her, patting her on the head.

"Hey Applejack" Applebloom begins, "Is he going to stay for dinner" She asks.

"Why yes he is." She tells her, then pulls her aside for a second "And between you and I, I think he likes me. And, I think I do as well"

"You like h..!" Applejack quickly puts her hoof on Appleblooms mouth, stopping her from saying anything.

"What did she say?" Soarin asks, being a little nosy.

"Oh nothing, she's just babbling about things I guess" She says. "Anyways, how about we go up to my room, and ill show ya around the house until dinner is ready" Suggested Applejack.

He agrees and follows her upstairs to her room. Inside there are pictures of her family, along with apple related things. There's even a table holding many trophies and ribbons from competitions she had gone to. In the middle of her room is her bed. He favorite sheets are on it, the ones with all different kinds of apples spread across it.

"Why don't we go sit on the bed. Its a lot better then standing" She suggests

Soarin doesn't say anything, and walks over to the bed and sits down.

"So. You like me to then huh?" Soarin says.

_That darn Applebloom, having to shout out everything I say!_

"Oh! Well...I.." She says, A little lost for words.

Soarin chuckles a bit, "It's alright, because, I like you to"

Soarin reaches for Applejack's closest hoof so he hold it in his own.

"What are do..?" Applejack starts. He grabs her hoof in his own, and smiles at her. "Oh.." she says, grabbing the hoof back, and smiles.

They hear the door knock, and only a split second later they see Applebloom charge into the room. Applejack jumps a bit, becoming a little mad about her little sister barging into her room without asking.

"Applebloom! What did I say about.." Applejack says raising her tone of voice

"I know, I know! But, Dinner is ready, and I wanted to tell you myself since Soarin is over!"

"It's alright Applejack" Soarin tells her, "And thank you Applebloom, we will be down in just a second"

_Darn it, just when I thought he was going to lean in for a kiss!_

They two ponies get off the bed, and begin their way downstairs. Upon arriving in the kitchen, the smell of freshly baked apple pie consumes soarin, and his mouth begins to water. The dinner isnt anything special, just some sandwiches, and hay fries, but the real prize is that apple pie.

"Applejack deary, did you bring somepony over?" Granny smith says, trying to see who it is.

"Why yes Granny, this here is Soarin, I met him at the beach today." She said.

They sit down, and begin their meal. Soarin has two things on his mind the entire meal. It's mainly about Applejack, but that apple pie just keeps on coming back. He just lives pie, it has been his favorite food since he was just a little colt. They finish their meals, and clean their plates so everpony can use them for desert. Granny Smith cuts the pie in large enough pieces so everypony only gets one, and places them on the plates.

"Thank you, I just love apple pie!" Soarin says, staring at the piece of pie on his plate, his eyes bigger then ever.

"Go on then" Applejack chuckles, "have your pie"

"mmm yeah, pie!" He says, while gobbling up his piece of pie.

Everypony finishes up their pie, and brings their dish over to sink.

"Hey Soarin" Applejack begins, "Why don't I go show you my favorite spot in the orchard"

On their way out the door, Applejack grabs her hat and puts it on her head, closing the door behind her.

The two must have walked for about 20 minutes before the arriving at the spot, although it had only felt like a few minutes to them. Nopony else but Applejack knows about this spot, it is a small clearing far away from anything, and a small stream runs through it. There's flowers all over, and a giant apple tree that sits beside a small bench she had brought there a long time ago.

"Well, this is it. Why don't we go sit over there on that bench" She says

They sit down on the bench, then Soarin reaches for Applejacks hoof again, wanting to hold it in his own. She responds by grabbing his hoof again, just like how they were back on Applejacks bed.

_I got him all the way out here, Now I just gotta drop some hints_

"So..." She begins "Ho.." Before she can finish what she was going to ask, Soarin quickly leans in, and kisses Applejack on the lips, caressing them slowly.

_Jeez, bout time._

Soarin leans back, looking down at the grass, blushing.

"Sorry, Applejack, didn't mean to rush so quickly int.."

Applejack pounces on him, knocking them both off the bench into the grass, returning the last kiss. She continues to kiss him more and more, when Soarin starts to move his tounge into her mouth, She responded by doing the same.

_Man, this sure is great!_

Soarin shifts underneath of Applejack, and rolls over, forcing Applejack beneath him. He breaks the kiss, and moves his head down towards her hind legs.

"Woah there romeo. What do ya think your doin" She asks him.

"I just thought thats what you wanted, since the way you attacked me there."

"Yeah I sort of did attack you didnt I" She says, giggling about. "But, we have only just started this, and don't want to rush anything. I like you okay, I wont be going anywhere"

Four weeks go by, and Applejack and Soarin are pretty close now. Soarin stopped staying at the hotel and has began staying over at Applejacks every night. They havnt had sex yet, but Soarin gave up trying after the third day he had began to stay there, and had forgotten about it since. It's a friday night, and Applejack had just gotten home from a long day at the apple stand she owns.

_Phew what a day. Thank__Celestia is the weekend_

"Welcome back Aj" Soarin says, greeting his fillyfriend as she walks through the door. He had started to call her Aj shortly after they had begun dating, though she doesnt like it much, she doesnt mind at all.

"Hey there Soarin. How about we go for a walk over to our spot. I need to tell you something." She says, already starting to turn around and start her way there, knowing Soarin will follow regardless.

Applejack is suddenly picked up from the ground, but realizes that it's just Soarin picking her up. Since Soarin is a pegasis, he had suggested a while back that he could simply pick her up as an easier way to travel. Applejack wasnt to sure about it at first, but got used to it as he continued to constantly pick her up. It only takes a few minutes to get to their spot, instead of the usual 20 it takes to walk. As they get to there spot, they look around to make sure nopony else is there, although why would there be. Nothing much has changed since she had first brung Soarin here, the only difference is that there is a heart carved into the big apple tree, with the letter Aj + S inside of it.

"So Aj, what did you want to talk about" Soarin asks

"I..I think I'm ready" She tells him

"Oh? Ready for what?" He says back, not sure of what she is getting at

"You know, for_ it_!" she says, blushing a bit

"For it? What do you..Oh..OH! okay, I get it. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I'v had a bit to think about it, and, I know your vacation is going to be over soon, and...I love you Soarin. I do, I truly Love you"

"This is the fist time you have ever said that to me...I love you to Aj."

They both lean in at the same time, and hug. They kiss as they fall towards to ground beneath them.

_This is it. Im finally going to have sex!_

Applejack is already started to get wet, just thinking about Soarin being inside her. Before she knows it, she can feel Soarins large cock resting on her belly. She can feels its warmth, making her even more wet then she already is. Applejack doesnt even care about the foreplay at this point, she just wants him inside her. Now.

"Soarin" She says, breaking the kiss. "I want you inside me"

"What about the forepla.."

"Now!"

Soarin adjusts himself over top of Applejack, ready to take her. Before e penetrates her, Applejack speaks up.

"Wait!"

"What is it Aj?"

"I'v never done this before. I'm a little scared" She admits

"You mean your a virgin? You seemed so experienced when we would play around"

"Well I am okay, so just be careful"

Soarin just smiles at her, and brings his cock closer towards Applejacks pussy. He can feel the heat coming from her, and it gets him even more excited then he already is. As he starts to put his cock inside of her, she tenses up, and can hear her gasp. He pushes a little more in, and Applejack hits the ground with her hooves, hard. He gives one final push, going all the way inside of her.

"Ahhh!" Applejack screams. She has never felt a pain like this in her life before. But its a different kind of pain. She wants this. "Please, dont move".

Soarin does just that. He stays inside of her, waiting for the pain to subside a bit.

"Soarin. Take it out of me. I want to see."

He pulls out, and he can alrighty see the blood.

"Guess you wernt kidding about being a virgin huh"

"How bad is it?" She asks him.

"Don't worry, its only blood". He pulls out some grass from the ground, and uses it to wipe away most of the blood.

"What are you doing?" She asks, panting a little from the pain.

"Just clearly the blood. Your alright now"

"Alright. Now I want you to take me, and dont stop"

"You sure?"

"Now!" She says, while grabbing his cock, and pushing it into herself.

It still feels a bit painful, but its not as bad as the first time. It feels a bit pleasurable, and she likes it. Soarin slowly begins to move his penis in and out, picking up the speed every time her pushes in.

"Ohhhhhh" She moans "Faster!"

_This feels so good! Why in the hay didnt we do this before!_

Soarin picks up the pace, fucking her faster and faster every time he hears Applejack moan.

"Soarin"

"Yes Aj?"

"When it comes time, dont do it in me okay?"

He nods, and continues to fuck her. He can tell the pain has long subsided from the pleasure that Applejack is having

"Soarin! Ahhh! I..I think im going to come!" She says, gasping for as much air as possible.

Hes still fucking her faster and harder, becoming even closer to his own climax as well.

"ohh...ohhhh...OHHHHH" Applejack screams out, coming for her very first time.

Soarin can feel her tighten up, and waits for her to finish before pulling out himself. As she finishes, he pulls out, and a massive load of cum launches onto Applejacks belly as his whole body spasms. He falls over beside Applejack, and he see her licking up his cum, almost as if she knew she was supposed to do it or something. After shes done cleaning herself up, she lays down beside Soarin, looking up at the night sky, staring at the moon, and stars the shine above them.

"What a beautiful night huh" Soarin says, nudging himself closer to Applejack to cuddle.

"It sure is Soarin, It sure is."

They begin to cuddle, closing their eyes as they begin to fall asleep underneath the stary night.

"I love you Soarin" She tells him, while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too Aj. Goodnight"

They kiss once more, and then fall aslseep.

A Week goes by, and Applejack knows that Soarin is going to have to go back to Canterlot to resume his duties. She sometimes forgets that hes part of the Wonderbolt group, and is a pretty important person. Not only does he just do airshows, but he has the responsibility of protecting the ponies of Equestria as well. The two are sitting on a bench in Ponyvilles town square, when Soarin begins to speak.

"Do you remember that day when I seen the most beautiful mare in all of Equestria"

"Sure do romeo" She says

"That was the best day of my life. Even better then the day I was accepted into the Wonderbolts."

"I know it was. It was mine to. The day I met the best stallion in all of Equestria." She says, smiling at Soarin.

"You know what today is right?" He asks her, looking down at the ground.

_Please dont let it be today, please dont let it be today!_

_"_Today is the day you go back to Canterlot. Oh, please dont go!"

"You know I have to Aj. If I didnt have to you know I would stay here." He says, holding her hand. "Besides. I hear the Celestia is coming here in a few weeks or so for some sort of celebration. I know we will be tagging along"

"Yeah, I heard about that to." She says "But thats so far away, and I'm going to miss you real bad!"

"I know Aj, and I'm going to miss you to! I love you with all my heart, dont you ever forget that!"

They kiss one final time before Soarin flies up into the sky, and disappears out of her sight. Its a lot faster for him to just fly to Canterlot instead of taking the train. Afterall, He is in the Wonderbolts, and one of the fastest fliers in all of Equestria. Applejack knew that it wasnt a few weeks until the celebration, but a month and a half away, but she didnt want it to be any further away.

Its two weeks away from the celebration, and Applejack decided to go to Canterlot to surprise Soarin a little early. Upon arriving in Canterlot, Princess Celestia unexpectedly greets Applejack after coming off of the train.

"Welcome to Canterlot Applejack" The princess says to her.

"Princess Celestia?" Applejack says while kneeling on the ground.

"I figured you might come here. Soarin right?"

"How did you..?"

"It's all he talked about when he got back. Everything from how he met the most beautiful mare in all of Equestria, and how much he loves your pies"

Applejack is probably the happiest mare in Equestria right about now, after the Princess personally greeting her form the train, and just finding out that her coltfriend telling everypony he knows about her.

"Go on then Applejack, go find him." The princess says, flying off to go finish up her duties.

Applejack takes out a piece of paper from her saddle bags, and on it is Soarins address that he had given to her when they first started dating. She follows the streets until she comes across his. She scans the numbers on the houses, looking for Soarins number. Walking up to his door, she hears an awfully weird sound. Its moaning.

_What in hay?_

She opens his door without knocking and what she sees is the most horrifying thing that she could ever experiance. She sees Soarin with another mare. Its Spitfire, she knows this from an old poster he had given her, explaining who each member is.

"Soarin?" She says, tearing up. She doesnt even give Soarin a chance to speak before storming off, completely heart broken. Out of the worst possible things that could happen, this is the worst.

_

"And well, thats pretty much the last time I ever spoke to him" Applejacks says, finishing up her story.

"Applejack, I'm so sorry, I..I had no idea" says Rarity.

"I Hope you understand why I was so upset then" She asks her.

"I do. And if only I would have known before..."

"It's alright there Rarity. Thats the past. When we went to go see Rainbow that one day in Cloudsdale, I ran into Soarin there. He pulled me aside and apologized for everything. It wasnt enough, but I could tell he really meant it. We agreed to forget everything and left it at that."

"So then at the gala...when he bought that pie?"

"Yeah, it was hard. But, he loves it pie, and I couldnt ever take that away from his.

"How could you Aj!" Says a mystery voice out of no where.

"What in the hay was that?" Applejack asks

"All this time and you never told me about Soarin?"

This time the voice was clear. Its Rainbow Dash.

"I came over hear to see what was taking you so long, and instead find out about you and your secret sex life with one of my idols?" Rainbow Dash says furiously

"Rainbow, It was a long time ago"

"I dont care, theres something that you just have to tell her best friend!" She says, before flying away.

_Great. Now Rainbow is getting dragged into all of this._


	6. Chapter 6

**Love is temporary, But friends are forever **

_Great. Now Rainbow is getting dragged into all of this._

After Rainbow Dash overheard most of Applejack's story, she has flown off somewhere in anger. There was a definite path she had taken though, since almost all of the clouds she had touched turned into storm clouds. The three ponies sat there in shock from Rainbow Dash's reaction.

"Not Rainbow now too" Applejack starts, lowering her head to the floor.

"It's not your fault Applejack, like you said, It was a long time ago right?" Cheerilee says, lifting the mares head back up. "I'll go see where she flew off to and have a little chat. After all, I help kids everyday right?"

She walks over to Rarity and gives her a hug. "Don't worry, I'll be back in a bit. Besides, you two need to talk as well" She says, kissing Rarity on the cheek.

She closes the door behind her, and walks away. Rarity and Applejack are left alone in the house, and an awkward silence falls upon them. Rarity wanted to speak up, but couldn't work herself up to do so. She knows a simple sorry is not enough for everything that has been going on. These past few weeks have been both the most happiest and sad time in her life. If she's going to speak up though, it's going to be right now, since the timing would be perfect. Before Rarity can speak up, Applejack is the first to open her mouth.

"Look", She sighs, "I'm sorry for yelling at you and getting all upset. I just know how much it hurts somepony you love very much, and don't want that to happen to you or Twilight"

"I know, and..I'm sorry for everything, I cant stress that enough" Rarity speaks up.

"So Rarity, Do you still want to talk to Twilight, or what?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, that would be nice if I could" She says.

"Well, what are we waiting for, you have a _friend_to talk to"

"Alright. Just give me a few minutes okay? I need to freshen up"

Rarity goes upstairs into the bathroom to fix her hair, makeup, and coat. Cheerilee's little cheer up had messed everything up, so of course she needed to fix it. Finishing up, she goes back downstairs, meeting back up with Applejack, and the two head out.

_

The two arrive at the library, and hear the other mares inside the library laughing.

"Do I hear laughing? I wonder what they could be doing" Applejack asks

"They're laughing? Well, Let's go inside and see what they are doing then" Rarity tells her.

Applejack opens the door to see Twilight and Pinkie throwing pillows at each other, while Fluttershy is hiding behind a ladder, trying to stay out path fo the pillows.

"Hey girls, We're back" Applejack speaks up, stopping the pillow fight. The three mares turn their heads to look at Rarity and Applejack as they stand in the door way. Pinkie still looks mad at Rarity, giving her a pretty nasty look.

"Come on now Pinkie. That's enough, everything is okay now...and, I think She wants to have a serious talk to Twilight" She tells Pinkie.

"Okay!" Pinkie says, quickly returning to her happy state, prancing around the room, laughing. Not very much can or could upset her. After all, she is a party pony.

Applejack and Rartity advance inside, closing the door behind them. Rarity is trying her best to avoid eye contact with anypony right now, since she still feels sorry about everything.

"Could everypony leave? I would like to be alone with Rarity, if that's alright with you girls" Twilight says, looking in Rarity's general direction.

Applejack nods her head, signaling for the other mares to follow suite, and leave the library. Applejack knows that they need their time to talk, and don't want anypony interrupting it.

"Twi-" Rarity starts, but is cut off by Twilight.

"No, it's okay Rarity. I understand"

"I know I really hurt you and...wait what?"

"Yes, You did hurt me, but, It looks like you found somepony that makes you really happy. And it makes me happy knowing that you are" Twilight says, trying to smile the best she can. "It's true that I love you, and that is the one thing I am sure of. But, like many things, Friends are more important then love, and I still want to be friends"

"Twilight...?"

"I love you more as a friend that I ever would as a partner" She continues "So that's why I want to apologize for everything too"

"But Twilight, you don't have to, Everything is my fault, _you_ did nothing wron-"

"It doesn't matter who's fault it is. What happened, happened, and its over." She says, cutting Rarity off once again.

_What have I done. She really did love me, and I just went a head and stuck an arrow in her heart_

"You know Twilight, I really did care about you too. It really hurt me as well, you know that?" Rarity begins. " But, everything was all new to me, and I thought it was going to fast an-"

Twilight walks over to Rarity and puts a hoof on her mouth, stopping her from finishing her last sentence. "It's okay Rarity. Like I said, I understand, and I'm okay with things now."

Twilight wraps her hooves around Rarity giving her a hug. Quickly returning the hug, Rarity wraps her hooves around Twilight, holding her tight.

"Thank you Twilight. For everything"

"It's alright Rarity. So tell me about your fillyfriend, if you don't mind me asking"

"Are you sure, I mean..wouldn't you get upset?" She asks her

"I might a little bit at first, but we are still good friends remember?" Twilight tells her, reassuring her that its alright

"Okay well, if you insist. Anyways, I met her that night we broke up. She found me crying on a bench that night, with a tub of ice cream I had just bought from the store" She begins. "Well, after all that, we decided to make a date, and everything took off from there. She is so wonderful Twilight, I wish I could only describe how_perfect_ she is"

Upon hearing the word _perfect,_Twilight lowered her ears, and looked towards the ground a bit.

_Perfect. Who am I to say who is perfect. Now look what I did, come on Rarity, you can fix this!_

"What I mean is that I just really like her alot Twilight. She actually reminds me a lot about you, and I like that" She continues, trying to make her feel better from the last comment.

_She is a lot like Twilight...Maybe I still..no, stop it Rarity, it's over, you're with Cheerilee now._

"A lot like me?" Twilight asks, looking back up at her with interest

"Yes, I mean like, she has a lot of books, and has a lot of the same interests as you. She cares about me also, and wouldn't want to do anything to harm that either. Much like you Twi" Rarity tells her, flashing her a smile.

The two hug again, but at that moment, the door is kicked open. Applejack is standing in the doorway.

"Oh hey, looks like you two made up, that's great. Anyways, we cant find Rainbow dash, or Cheerilee!" She shouts, still leaving the two hugging mares in shock.

Rarity and Twilight both look at each other, then back at Applejack. At the same time, they both say the same time, "Huh?"

"No time to explain. We went to go find what Rainbow was up to, and if Cheerilee had found her yet, but we cant seem to find either pony, and we are all worried!" Applejack tells them.

Rarity and Twilight both look at each other again before breaking the hug, and walking towards Applejack.

"Come on you guys! Hurry up, we need to go and find them...now!"

Rolling her eyes, Twilight opens her mouth to speak, but decides it best not to argue with Applejack, and shuts up. Rarity goes through the door first with Applejack, followed by Twilight once she closes the door.

"Where is Flutterhy and Pinkie?" Rarity asks.

"Out looking. Now come on, let's do the same" Applejack says.

Twilight and Rarity nod, and begin to follow Applejack as they walk through the town.

"So where could they have possibly gone to. It's only been about an hour since she left" Rarity speaks up.

"So wait, what happened to Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asks Applejack

"Long story short she flew off after hearing some terrible news, and Cheerilee went after her to cheer her up"

"What kind of news could possibly do that?" She says curiously

"That doesn't matter right now. We all just need to find them first" Applejack tells her, as they continue to walk along, picking up the pace.

They continue to walk through town when they spot a familiar face. It's Applejacks brother, Big Mac. They walk over to him as he continues to lift barrels of apples onto a cart.

"Hey Big Mac!" Applejack shouts. "Have you seen Rainbow Dash or Cheerilee?"

"Eeeyup"

"Well do you know which way they went?"

"Eeenope"

"Well thanks for being helpful" She mutters sadistically. " Hey girls.. I have an idea"

"Oh? What's that Applejack?" Twilight asks her

"Have we checked Cheerilee's house yet? I mean, that is probably the last place anypony would look right?"

Rarity's eye widen in shock, because in fact Applejack is right, they havn't checked there, or planned on it. The three mares nod, and start at her house. It's going to be a good 20 minutes before they reach there, so they pick up the pace a bit to make up for some time.

"Do you think they will be there?" Twilight asks the two other girls as they work there way to Cheerilees house. They had picked up their pace so much, they have started to run at this point. The girls pass both Fluttershy and Pinkie on their way to the house, and figuring they had a lead, Pinkie and Flutter joined them.

"Be where?" Pinkie asks her, while running along with the group.

"At Cheerilees house!" Rarity speaks up, looking at Pinkie as they run along.

"Ohhh, that's such a good place to look! Why didnt we think of that before!" She giggles, as she thinks to herself that it should have been the _first_place to look.

Upon reaching to the house, there is some obvious shadows in the windows as they get closer and closer.

"This is it girls!" Applejack shouts out, "Whoo hoo!"

Reaching the door, Applejack is first to barge into the door, with the rest of the ponies coming in as well. Pinkie had knocked everypony down since she was the last one to enter, and of course she didnt stop like the rest of them. After getting up, every single pony turn to the worst thing that could have possibly happened. Something Applejacks knows all to well. Rainbow Dash is standing there, grinning from one side of her face to another, while Cheerilee is low to the ground, staring at the floor in shame.

"No." Applejack starts. "No, you didnt do what I think Rainbow...Rainbow!"

"Applejack, what do mean?" Rarity asks her being pretty confused.

"Rainbow Dash. Out of all of the possible things you could do to get back at _me,_you do it like this, hurting another friend aswell?"

"Yeah, like you care!" Rainbow speaks out "You didnt care about _my_feelings!"

"What is she talking about Applejack!" says the white mare, getting no response from Applejack, or Rainbow Dash. Cheerilee also just stands there, listening to the two bicker.

"It was a long time ago Rainbow! I already told you this!" Applejack continues to argue with her _friend_ "And besides, how was I supposed to know you liked _Sorren_! We  
wernt even friends then! And what do you decide to do about it? Trick one of your best friends fillyfriend into sleeping with you out of pity? How pathetic!"

Rarity's heart sunk so low from hearing that, she also fell to the floor before Twilight had caught her. Catching her breath, she tries to say something the best she can.

"Wait. What are you? Rainbow did you just? Cheerilee...how..could you." She manages to say. "After everything I have been through, after knowing the things I have sacrificed to be with you. And you Rainbow Dash, why are you smiling about this!"

"Pfft, well since you can go around and sleep with anypony you want, I thought I might as well and go do the same thing!"

"Rainbow, It wasnt even her fault, let alone Twilight's why the things that happened happened! After hearing what I had went through with Soarin, you go ahead and do this? That's not what friends do!" Applejack says, cutting back into the conversation, taking another shot at Rainbow Dash.

_This..hurts so much. Is this what Twilight felt? What is going on, im so scared._

"I'm sorry to cut into this..but Applejack, Soarin is that wonderbolt right?" Asks Twilight

"Yes he is, why do you ask?"

"Well, when I still lived in Canterlot, I would hear stories on how this wonderbolt had made a terrible mistake and hurt the pony he loved, and still loves. He tried everything he could to get her attention, but nothing worked. I never thought that the pony in that story was you."

"He...he loves me?" Applejack lets out, falling to the floor, but catching her self, and taking a seat. "Even after...he..Soarin? Loves me?..."

"Um, you okay Applejack?" Twilight says, lending her hoof to her, helping her stand back up.

"Oh..yee uh, im alright. But anyways. Rainbow, you should be ashamed of yourself. Apologize to Rarity right now."..."Rarity?"

Rarity had disappeared from the room, unable to take everything that is going on. There has been so much drama in her life that she cant take any of it. First the break up with Twilight, now this? After everything she put Twilight through, are things going to end with Cheerilee as well? All because of one single jelous pony wanted to get back at another friend. Though Rarity is unsure of what is going to happen, all she can think of is how her life is falling right in front of her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mistakes**

Continuing the argument, Twilight took it as an escape to look for Rarity, since everypony else didn't seem to care. She opens the door as quietly and slower as she can, just managing to sneak out of it without creating the smallest of squeaks. Closing the door behind her, She stops to make sure that nopony heard her leave, since she wants to do this alone. The first place she thought she would check is Raritys home, figuring it was the most likely of places she would be. Starting her way there, Twilight kept to herself, keeping her head low to the ground thinking about thing.

Reaching the door, Twilight taps on the door with her hoof, and listens for a reply. Hearing nothing, she turns around and walks away, only to be stopped by the sound of sobbing. Perking her ears up to figure out where it's coming from, She points out the sobs coming from Raritys bedroom on the second floor. Returning to the door, she opens it, and enters into the house, closing the door behind her. The sounds of sobbing rush into Twilights ears as she makes her way to the stair case. Every step she makes, She can hear Rarity cry more and more. Almost at the top of the stair case, One of the wooden planks in the stair case creaked, Which Rarity heard, and in return stopped crying.

"Who's there!" Rarity projected, "What do you want!"

"It's me." She answered, "It's Twilight"

Twilight climbed the rest of the stairs, making it into Raritys room. Entering the room, she could see Rarity lying down on her bed, with a bundle of roses, and a crumpled up piece of paper.

"What are you doing here" She started, trying to hide her tears

"Rarity..I know you're upset, and probably don't want to see anypony right now. But..I just want to make sure your okay"

"No, It's alright Twilight. Thank you for coming"

Pushing the bundle of roses aside, along with the piece of paper, Rarity signaled Twilight to come sit on the bed. Taking her seat on the bed, Twilight places her hoof on Rarity and starts to rub her back.

"Everything is going to be alright. You will...WE will get through this. Together." Twilight told her.

"But everything isn't alright!" Rarity sobbed, "First you, and now Cheerilee! As much as I like her, I can't just simply waltz back in. _She_cheated on _me!"_

The white mare tried to hold in her tears the best she can, but it was no use. She was bawling like a baby, soaking her bed sheets even more. Twilight was doing the best she could to comfort Rarity, while all the while, trying to hide her own emotions. Looking over at the crumpled paper, Twilight reaches over for it, and notices that there is some writing on it. Opening it up, she realizes that it was the love letter she had wrote for Rarity. This brought some sort of comfort to the purple mare, giving her the ability to give her full attention back the sobbing pony.

"You know Rarity. We should go back over to Cheerilees place so that you can talk to her."

Wiping the tears from her face, Rarity manages to speak through sniffles, "You're probably right. Let me clean up here and we will go"

Arriving at the house, the lights are all off except for one, with a single shadow creeping out from it. Twilight knocks on the door before the shadow disappears, and Cheerilee answers the door.

"Oh, hello girls" Cheerilee says

"Hi, may we come in?" Twilight asked

Cheerilee nodded her head, bringing both Rarity and Twilight into the living room. There is an open bottle of wine in the table, along side a glass full of it.

"You and Rarity need to talk" She starts

"I know. And there's nothing I could ever do that would ever fix this." the school teacher responded. "And Rarity, You know I care deeply about you"

"And did you care deeply about me while you were having sex with one of my friends?" She quickly cuts in, raising her voice just a bit. "Did you care deeply about me while you watched me break down and cry in front of everypony? Huh? Did you care about me then!"

"Rarity I.."

"No. Like you said, There is nothing you can do to fix this. I thought you were different, I really thought we had something."

"But..we did"

"Did we? Everyone must have been fake for you to do such a thing. At least with Twilight everything I felt was_ real!"_

_It was real...Oh Twilight, I'm so so so so sorry!_

"Rarity, We can fix this! I promise!"

"No. I have been through just enough. I'm sorry, but we're done."

"Don't leave..please! I..I...I love you!"

"But I dont love you." _Infact..I despise you right about now "_I'm sorry, but, I'm leaving now. Let's go Twilight"

She gets up and follows Rarity out of the house, slamming the door behind them.

"What was that?" Twilight asked

"I don't know Twilight. But it feels good. Shall we head back to my place?"

"Yeah that sounds alright"

Back at Raritys, The two are sittings on the couch, sharing stories and drinking tea. Rarity was in a much better mood then before, trying to forget about recent events. Shes just happy that she has such a good friend to help her through it. Laughter died down, before an awkward pause fell upon them. Twilight stared at her for a few seconds, before reaching in for a quick peck on the lips.

"Twilight, What was that?"

"Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to, I just"

"I'm not ready for anything like that, And besides Twilight, I don't think we should even do that considering.."

"No, you're right. I'm sorry, it wont happen again. It's just hard to fight my feeling when I'm around you"

"I know how much you think of me Twilight, Which is why I don't want to hurt you anymore then I have"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll head home for the night. Try to feel better okay?"

_She does care an awful lot about me, And I do care an awful lot about her..._

"Alright Twilight. Goodnight, and see you later"

Rarity watched as Twilight walked out her door, her friends head lower to the ground then usual.

_Oh what am I saying. I love her! And I always have!_

"Twilight wait!" She screamed, but her friend was already gone. "Wait!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Resolutions and Returns**

Rarity walks into her room and falls onto her bed. She lies there sulking, unhappy with herself. Her life has flipped upside down so much that she doesn't know what to do anymore. After being tormented by her own feelings, what's left for her to do anyways. All she wants to do is cry herself to sleep and wash all the memories away, forget everything that's happened.

Tears wet her bed sheets as she continues to cry. Before she knew it, Rarity was fast asleep. It must have been hours because when she awoke, it was dark outside. She got up and walked over to a window to look outside. It was pouring rain outside, each raindrop crashing against the glass. It was quite soothing and helped her relax.

_If only I had somepony here with me_ she thought to herself. On cue she heard a knock at the door. _Maybe that's Twilight!. _She rushed downstairs as fast as she could, almost tripping down the stairs in the process. She thinks she stepped on Opal, but she wouldn't have cared if she did at this point. She stopped at the door to catch her breathe before opening the door. She took in a deep breathe and swung the door open. Who she opened it to isn't the pony she had in mind.

"Oh" She frowned, "It's you?"

She was face to face with the last pony she wanted to see. The local school teacher, her... ex girlfriend.

"Hey, I know I'm probably the last pony you want to see right now" She started, "But, can I come in for a second. We need to talk and its pouring out"

"Fine, but just for a minute" Rarity said while letting her in.

Rarity runs upstairs for a second to grab a towel, bringing it back down to Cheerilee.

"Here" She hands to towel to her, "There's no reason you should have to be soaking wet".

The school teacher grabs the towel and begins to try herself off.

"So" Cheerilee beings, "I'm guessing you're pretty mad at me right?"

_Guessing? You're guessing! No, I hate you._

The white pony nods.

Rarity begins to speak, "Now what is it you want?"

"You know what I want. I want to apologize, and well..." Cheerilee says

"Well what?"

"Well, maybe we could start over?"

Rarity silently laughs in her head over the request.

"You know that can't happen" Rarity begins, "Besides. You really hurt me, and I don't love you anymore because of that."

"But, but" Cheerilee pleads

"No buts. You shouldn't have come here in the first place. Now I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Rarity says as she uses her magic to swing open the door.

Cheerilee bows her still damp head to the floor and slowly makes her way out. She stops at the door and turns around.

"You love her don't you?" She asks.

Raritys doesn't say anything.

"She's a lucky mare" Cheerilee says as she exits the door.

_No. I'm the lucky one._

Rarity closes the door as she walks away. She stops right before hitting the stairs and thinks. She gets the most craziest idea in her head, but she seems to think it's what she needs to do. She starts at the door, almost about to pounce outside, just before remembering that it's raining and she needs a rain coat. She throws on one of her rain coats and heads outside. She shivers from the cold, but she has a motive and she's going to do it regardless of weather.

_Oh I just hope she's home!_

She makes her way to Twilight's, trying to avoid any puddle that gets in her way. She goes as quickly as she can, trying not to get too wet. As she comes closer to the library, she can see that the lights are still on.

_She's home!_

Rarity comes up to the door and knocks several times. She waits a few moments but nothing happens. She decides to knock harder this time thinking that the last was not heard. She waits again, but this time she hears footsteps coming to the door.

_Footsteps? oh, Spike._

A small green dragon opens the door for her, still rubbing his eyes as if he was sleeping.

"Rare.. Rarity?" He mumbles, "Is that you?"

"Yes, now Spike my dear. Would Twilight be awake?" She asks him.

"Yeah, she would be after that. That is if she was here"

"What do you mean shes not here Spike? Where did she go?" She stampers

"She left earlier today. Something about Canterlot, needing to get away. I don't know, whatever"

"Oh. Well, thank you Spike. You can return to your beauty sleep now. Make sure to turn off the lights will you?"

Spike moans and closes the door. As Rarity walks away she can see the lights switch off since the road got a lot darker afterwords.

_So Twilight's in Canterlot then. I guess I will have to go there! But what if she doesn't want to see me? Oh who are you kidding, you need to see her! _She continued to argue with herself. She continued this the whole time she was walking, and before she knew it, she was way past her house. In fact, she was at the train station.

"What can I do you for miss?" A deep voice says from behind the toll booth.

"Huh? How did I..." She starts

"What's the matter? you lost?"

"No no. Um. One ticket to Canterlot please."


	9. Chapter 9

**Resolutions and Returns**

**Part two**

**Final chapter of "New Discoveries"**

Rain continued to pour as the train makes its stop at the Canterlot station. The sun had already risen, but the rain had not stopped. A few storms were missed, so this one was planned to be much longer than usual. A still very tired Rarity awakes from the train ride. Usually she would be up in a fuss about morning looks and such, but she's on a mission, and nothing else matters. She quickly gets off the train, and cowers from the rain. The one logical place that Twilight would be is her old room from when she used to live here, so Rarity's first reaction is to head there. She starts her way to the castle, before she notices that all the ponies around were staring at her. She stopped and looked down into a puddle. She nearly scared herself half to death when she saw her reflection in the puddle. She looked horrid, her mane was all tattered and dirty, parts of her uncovered coat was splotched with mud, and she was pretty sure she smelled pretty bad as well. No wonder she was getting weird looks, since Canterlot is a city for high class, well kept ponies. The everyday pony of Canterlot doesn't see a sight like this, so it's quite the upset for them. Regardless of her usual high kept self, she gives up caring about what every pony else thinks, and continues on her way. She's a mare on a mission, and will be damned if she doesn't finish that mission. Thoughts rush through her mind as she continues to make her to where Twilight is staying.

Finally to the door of her room, she knocks as fast and loud as she can. To her avail, there is no answer. She tries again, but still no answer. She begins to break down into tears, curling up into a ball in front of her Twilights door.

"Rarity?" She hears. "Oh Celestia… Rarity!"

She looks up to see Twilight running towards her. She instantly jumps up and runs towards her, jumping right into her hoofs, still crying.

"Rarity, what's going on, are you okay!" Twilight asks

Rarity just continues to sob, not able to make out anything understandable.

"Come on, let's get you inside and cleaned up".

Rarity can hear the sound of a bath running in the background, but all she can hear is her own voices in her head.

_Just tell her_

"Rarity?"

"Hm? Oh, what's that Twilight?"

"You can go bathe now"

"Thank you Twilight"

Instead of getting up and going to take a bath, the white mare just sits there thinking about Twilight.

"Um, are you okay?" Twilight asks.

A single tear runs down Rarity's cheek again, as if she was about to cry. Instead she breaks out in a huge smile and lunges towards Twilight.

"I love you Twilight, more than anything in the entire world. I want to be with you forever. I want to wake up next to you every morning and never want to let you go. I'm so sorry for everything; I just want to be yours again!"

Twilight stands there stunned. She's left with both confused and happy feelings.

"I forgive you for everything Rarity. I love you too, and that's all I want."

Rarity breaks the hug and backs away. "I look like such a mess, and now I got you all _dirty"_.

"It's fine really. Besides, I'll just run a new bath after you're done."

With that, Rarity grinned a bit.

"Come with me dear" Rarity says, grabbing a hold of Twilights hoof and brining her into the bathroom.

"What are doing?" Twilight asks.

"I think it's time I teach you something.

"Oh, what's that?"

"This is a little something called make up sex."

"Come on Rarity, we're going to be late!" Twilight yelled from the bottom on the stairs.

"Coming!"

Rarity walks down the libraries stairs with a radiant glow, dropping the jaws of Twilight.

"You always look so amazing"

"It's nothing really"

"Ready for the picnic?" Twi asks.

"All ready. Shall we?"

The two head out to the picnic they had planned once they got back from Canterlot. Rarity had stayed with Twilight an entire week, both exploring each other intimately and emotionally since they had some time to themselves.

"Howdy gals!" A familiar voice shoots through Rarity's ears.

"Hello Applejack, how are you?" She asked

"Ahm great, It's so nice to get everyone together again".

"It sure is" Twilight cuts in. "So; shall we start this thing then?"

A flash of rainbow zooms by, landing in a tree right beside the blanket.

"Heh, sorry I'm late guys, I was just-"

"We know!" shouted all but Rarity and Twilight.

"Know what?" asked Twilight.

"Well, Rainbow has a mare friend now." Applejack explained.

"It's Cheerilee right?" Rarity butt in.

"How did you?" Applejack gave her a look.

"It's fine, really. I love Twilight, and nothing's going to change that. Whatever those two want to do, it's fine by me."

Rainbow swoops down and lands in front of Rarity. "So you're okay with that then?"

"Yes dear, everything's fine. Don't worry about it".

The 6 ponies go about their picnic, eating, laughing, just having a grand ol' time. Though, one pony didn't seem to be having as much fun as the rest. The work mare gets up and walks over to the tree, and lays down beside it so she doesn't bother anypony with her own thoughts. Twilight notices this, and heads over to see what's wrong.

"Um, Applejack? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine".

"Something's wrong" Twilight continued to push.

"I don't know. Seeing everypony falling in love sorta makes me-"

"Miss Soarin?" Twilight cut in.

"Yeah, that." Aj frowned.

"Well, what if I told you he's coming here. Right now."

"You did what?"

"Before Rarity and I left Canterlot, we stopped by to see Soarin. He misses you Aj, so I told him to come."

Right on cue, a shadow fills applejacks eye, and her old colt friend lands in front of her.

"Hey there Aj."

She stands there stunned, not knowing what to do. She closes her eyes then opens them again, a few tears trickling down her face. She lunges at him and holds him tight.

Author notes: Sorry for the very short last chapter, but something needed to be put out. I just want to take this time to thank all of you that have read, and waiting (a reaaaal long time) for each chapter to come out. It was a long ride doing all of this for me, and someday I wish to write more. For the mean time, I leave you off with a cliff hanger cause I'm mean like that. If I do end up continuing to write, it will be for Magic, Love, War; so look out for that!

Thanks guys/gals!

-Rainbowdashyy


End file.
